Diaz Trash Talk 101
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. Nick Diaz/Miesha Tate. When Team Rousey and Rory MacDonald put Miesha under pressure, Nick Diaz is forced to help Miesha fight back.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Good Luck to Miesha Tate in her Re-match at UFC 168. You can do it Cupcake!

* * *

Rousey Rousey Rousey. That's all she heard about, Miesha Tate just wanted a break. Sure she was hyped about her rematch with Rousey. In her head she'd fought Rousey a thousand times and she always came out on top. Miesha's boyfriend Bryan Caraway was helping her train day in, day out. Miesha was training with Gold medal Olympic Judokas to prepare. She was training with girls and guys. She figured if she could control male Judokas, she'd have no problem with Rousey.

When Rousey was the "Golden Girl" of MMA, Miesha was hated by Rousey fans, but when Miesha got a call from Dana White. It was the call she'd been waiting for. Miesha had a Controversial loss against MMA fighter Cat Zingano. The winner got to star as a coach on "The Ultimate Fighter Series'" and a title shot. Miesha was still fighting back against Zingano when the Referee stopped the fight. She'd felt robbed…until UFC President Dana White called.

* * *

"Hey Miesha…Look….Cat Zingano's been injured, do you wanna get a team together and take Cat's place?" Dana asked. "You'll get a shot at the belt afterwards" Dana said. Miesha didn't need to be told twice. After talking to her boyfriend Bryan Caraway, they agreed to put his training on hold for a while. Miesha called Uriah Faber and he offered help out. He made another call and also got UFC Welterweight Rory MacDonald involved.

"Umm…..yeah sure" Rory MacDonald said. Miesha was over moon. They got there. Dana White made the announcement the next morning and Miesha met Ronda's team. They were all nice….at first. But as the weeks went on Ronda began getting more paranoid, more competitive and more angry. Miesha's team kept winning and Ronda couldn't handle it. Miesha had always known that Rousey was a trash- talking whining Drama queen and judging by social networks, fans were starting to see it too.

* * *

Fans were saying that Rousey was a "Bad role model" "A disgrace to Olympians" "A psychotic crybaby" "An arrogant piece of trash" and a "Stuck up self obsessed bitch" Miesha didn't agree or disagree. She was just there to do her job. It wasn't fun when Rousey treated her like shit though. Especially in front of their teams. After a three round war from their female fighters, Miesha went over to shake Rousey's hand.

"Good fight" Miesha said holding out her hand.

"Fuck off" Rousey said giving Miesha the finger. Embarrassed, Miesha tried not to show it. She walked away and tried to pretend that it hadn't happened.

* * *

"You should have swore back" Her boyfriend Bryan said.

"Why? And be like her? I don't think so" Miesha said.

"You've got that fire in you. Show it Miesh, don't be a drip" Bryan said.

"So I'm a drip for being classy? Thanks" Miesha said. She got a shower and got changed.

"Where you going?" Bryan asked.

* * *

"Out….wanna come with?" Miesha asked. Bryan looked at the door and shook his head. Miesha left as soon as she went out she called Rory and asked him if he wanted to hang out. As soon as Rory got to Miesha and realised she was alone Rory knew he'd made the right choice to come out.

"Are you okay Miesha?" Rory asked giving her hug that lasted too long.

"Yeah…..let's get a drink" Miesha said. They went further into town, where the bars were. Rory paid for the drinks.

"Miesh, you're like…..handling everything pretty well….but don't let Rousey get to you" Rory said. Miesha nodded.

* * *

"I'm…you know…..keeping my mouth shut and smiling….but….it's…I just can't wait to fight her..you know" Miesha said.

"You know why Ronda's acting like this right?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah she hates me" Miesha said.

"Nope jealousy" Rory said.

"Come on Rory" Miesha said sipping her drink.

* * *

"Yeah…..Miesha you're hot, Rousey's not" Rory said.

"Rory that's not even funny" Miesha said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Rory asked. They talked about their team, the fights, her rivalry with Rousey and what Miesha was going to do after she became champion. After Rory finished a bottled water, he offered to walk Miesha back to the hotel. Miesha nodded and Rory decided it was now or never. He lightly pulled Miesha closer to him as they walked down the street.

* * *

"You cold? I can give you my jacket" Rory told her.

"What a Gent…Thanks, but I'm okay" Miesha said. Awkwardly, Rory put his hand on her back, before sliding his hand over her ass.

"Rory what are you doing?" Miesha asked.

"Miesh, I mean come on, you've been sending me signals all night" Rory said.

* * *

"Signs? Rory you know My Boyfriend's here….Bryan….remember him?" Miesha asked.

"Miesh….you like me too just admit it" Rory said facing her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Rory…..I…." Miesha said really confused. Rory leaned forward and Miesha felt really uncomfortable.

"I've licked your ass all night" Rory said. "The least you can do is give it up" Miesha shoved him, but with lightening speed, Rory grabbed her arm.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Meisha asked.

"No…..you're shouldn't have pushed me Miesh, that wasn't very nice" Rory said. "Maybe I could teach you how to be nice…..at my hotel…come on" Rory pulled her arm and as much as Miesha struggled to pull away, Rory had an iron grip on her.

"You heard. Fuck off" A voice said. Miesha looked around and saw a figure walking towards them. Rory MacDonald loosened his grip, when he realized the voice belonged to MMA fighter Nick Diaz. Neither Rory or Miesha really knew the guy. Yeah, Nick Diaz was one of the best fighters in MMA, but he was also good friends with Ronda. That turned Miesha off, but right now Miesha needed all the help she could get.

* * *

"Nick Diaz right?" Rory MacDonald said. Pretending he hadn't really heard of him. "Me and Miesha are just…messing around" Rory said still holding her.

"Rory….just let me go" Miesha said. Nick got in Rory's face. Rory let her go and Miesha ran down the street. Moments later she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and lashed out, thinking Rory was following her.

"Shit" Nick said trying to block her punch.

* * *

"Shit….I'm sorry I thought you were Rory. I swear I wasn't coming onto him or anything. I mean…you know I've got a boyfriend and he can't know….." Miesha said.

"Mmm…" Nick said. Nick knew all about Miesha's boyfriend Bryan Caraway, in a way Bryan had gotten his little brother into stuff with the UFC but he couldn't think about that right now. Miesha didn't know how she wound up at Nick's apartment. Maybe it was because of Rory. She sat down on the sofa and Nick got her a bottled water.

"You good?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Yeah….thanks to you" Miesha said taking the water then putting it down. "I've never seen Rory like that. Maybe he'd been drinking"

"No excuse for that shit" Nick said.

* * *

"Look Nick, I know the real Rory MacDonald. He's not a perv or anything. Look Nick….I'm not gonna be fake or anything. I know that you hate me as much as Ronda does" Miesha said. Nick shrugged. It was true, himself and his Little Brother were friends with UFC champion Ronda Rousey. But Ronda didn't really talk about Miesha at all. Nick wasn't sure whether Miesha would take that well, so he didn't say anything about Ronda.

"Hate?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Yes…..we all know Ronda's trashed me and you believe what she says" Miesha said. "If you don't like me…..just say…..you know…..I can take it…..don't pretend" Miesha said.

"I'm not" Nick said. Miesha sipped her drink and nodded.

"So what does Ronda say about me? Don't sugarcoat it Nick" Miesha said.

"She don't say shit" Nick said.

* * *

"What…you mean…..nothing?" Meisha said.

"Nah" Nick said. He turned the TV on as Miesha ran a hand though her hair. Nick was watching TV wondering when he should take Miesha back, when he heard sniffing. He looked at her and tears were rolling down her face. Nick went to the bathroom and got some toilet paper. He came back out and put the toilet paper on the table.

"Thanks...aren't you gonna ask me why I'm upset?" Miesha said taking the toilet tissue and dabbing her face.

* * *

"No" Nick said looking at the TV.

Then he gave in. "So…..why?" He asked.

"Ronda's totally over looking me. Ronda Rousey just thinks that she's going to kick my ass" Miesha said.

* * *

"I ain't gonna say shit…..it's your fight" Nick said.

"I know. But Nick you don't know what it's like. I say Good morning to Ronda Rousey and she gives me the finger. I say "You're a good coach" and Ronda still tells me to fuck off" Miesha said.

* * *

"Give what you get" Nick said.

"You mean give MMA champ Ronda Rousey the finger?" Miesha asked. "Can't. I don't like swearing to prove a point, and besides, I'm not any good at it" She said.

"Bullshit" Nick said. "Do it to me" Nick said.

"Nick!" Miesha said loudly.

"This ain't real…do it" Nick said. Miesha looked around even though it was just her and Nick. Nervously she gave him the finger. He squinted at her.

* * *

"That's it?" Nick asked.

"I told you I was bad" Miesha said. Before she knew it Nick was next to her telling her to straighten her arms.

"Yeah….now" Nick said. Miesha did it again.

"You know….don't smile. Like…get in my face you know, like you mean it. Like I'm saying shit to your whiny-ass boyfriend" Nick said.

* * *

"Bryan's not whiny, he's amazing, you're just saying that to get me mad" Miesha said.

"He's a bitch….you know it" Nick said.

"Fuck you" Miesha said playfully, giving Nick the finger with a more serious look on her face. "I'm getting better right?" She asked. Nick nodded. She put her arm down, and accidentally grazed Nick's thigh.

* * *

"Sorry" Miesha said. She looked at him, Diaz glanced back. She didn't know why she began making out with him. Nick didn't care at that moment that she was taken. He ran his hand down her back and along her ass. Miesha's hand wandered until her hand was in his pants. She slid her hand against him and rubbed his chest. After it was over, Nick got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Miesha Tate was gone.


End file.
